disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Infinity 4.0/@comment-30507967-20161116000016/@comment-28688910-20170102015003
Yeah, I know, But someone've got an idea,, We could start a group of people to bring back and convince Disney to bring back DIsney Infinity because some people want it back, They can't live without it, you'll post a video up every Saturday to let me know any progress on it, You'll contact a bunch of friends and You'll facebook something as you'll try to get in contact with any other you tubers like blizwinger and Kwingsleysplay. Let's bring back Disney Infinity because we derserve it quite frankly because of all the support we gave them! Let's bring it back, people. And maybe if Disney starts to care about the fans more instead of their wallets, They might revive the game series. And I've heard Infinitylover1000000 has a plan to Save Disney Infinity. Oh.. And by the way, I've heard some very interesting theories if Disney found a way to rescue ESPN: Disney is having a remarkable year, on course for a record-setting $7.6 billion in global box office. One major key to this success has been acquring other companies with valuable IP and maximizing the growth and revenue potentials. Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm all came into the Disney corporate Fold, And all signs point toward the advisability of a couple of new big moves By Disney to further expand their holdings, Build a bigger catalogue of new properties to exploit, have their own platform for sharing content with the largest possible audience as directly as possible, and finding a way to rescue ESPN from a slide that continues to be the one small drag on the company's stock and performance overall. The solution to all of these needs is simple but immense: Disney Should buy Netflix, Paramount and Sony. Tall order? You bet it is, And I'm not saying it would be cheap or easy to accomplish, nor that I think it's destined to transpire. But if any company is postitioned to pull it off in order to reap the enormous benefits, It's Disney. Let's look at the reasons why-- including some you may not have considered -- To see why this bold, big move makes sense... While Disney's film and merchandising have enjoyed enormous success, lately ESPN has suffered declining viewership. ESPN lost 11 million subscribers over the last 6 year period, Including more than 600,000 in October of this year. Granted, The Nielsen ratings data doesn't account for SlingTV and Playstation Vue, Which also ESPN to subscribers, but the data and trends all point toward a decline for ESPN in the face of cord-cutting, new competitors, And other Obstacles now and in coming years. Since ESPN is a major part of Disney's primary revenue stream (Disney Media Networks), It's going to be important to address these issues to boost the revenue stream, Ease investors' Fears, and Improve Disney's stock valuation. Without finding an option that provides a game-chaniging strategy, ESPN faces longterm trouble. Younger audiences increasingly care less for cable and rely ore on multiple portable devices for viewing content. And Inevitably, Other Sports viewing options will arise that provide streaming access and further undercuts ESPN's Audience. Doing nothing, or attempting a half measure, Won't cut it. ESPN needs a big move, and soon, to get ahead of this situation and put it in the best position to take full advantage of the enormous potential of streaming to a huge, Global, Built-in audience. Moving to a sustainable, stable streaming platform that allows live broadcast to a huge global audience is a good option. However, creating their own streaming service, or outsourcing the streaming to a third party, is far less appealing for Disney than getting hold of an existing, massive streaming service that serves many other needs while instantly putting ESPN in a completely new and ideal position. Netflix has 83 million subscribers, and has enjoyed pretty constant growth. It has multiple deals with a wide variety of studios and production companies to stream content and create new exclusive content. And it's frankly the most recognizable name brand in content-streaming today. The smart move for Disney, Then, is to buy Netflix and move ESPN over to that platform. There are several options for the specifics-- make it an add-on service like the DVD option, or go for sheer quantity of subscribers by simply adding ESPN to the service at no extra Charge (At first, Anyway) To subscribers, and in ether case providing advertising space during the streaming broadcasts. Keeping the games available for one month, for anyone wanting to save up a block of games to binge on(perhaps creating a new way of viewing sports programing) or Re-watch Them, Would provided added advertising potential (albeit at a lower rate than during the live broadcast and subsequent first 24 hours of "Re-run" streaming.) And the face this would make ESPN content more readliy available on mobile devices via the Netflix App -- Where the ad revenue could again be generated to greater affect at higher rates, due to the large subscriber base -- Shouldn't be forgotten. Once Disney has Netflix, Then they are in a position for a very different approach to Fox for a deal. Netflix's subscriber base is approaching 100 million worldwide. They'll break through in China and India (Where they're already available but not yet making a big push) fully in the next decade, That's inevitable and will send their subscriber rate into the stratosphere. So with that platform, Disney can approach Fox about trading the Marvel franchises back, In exchange for Fox Movies on Netflix, And offer FX exclusive broadcast TV rights to Disney movies when they go to broadcast television. A combo of exclusive FX access to Disney premiere on broadcast networks plus a great deal for streaming Fox movies on Netflix is the deal to offer. I'd say getting the X-Men and Fantastic Four is one obvious answer Disney would seek to increase their selection of franchises to exploit not only cinematically but also via Netflix after a purchase of the streaming service and they're going to be in a huge fight over their control, Which is why a deal with Fox will become important at that point. The potential for Marvel inserting X-MEn into the MCU cinematicallu is huge, But the massive amount of properties in the whole "Mutant" Basket means exploiting that via Netflix TV shows is huge as well. Purchasing Sony and Paramount is another big move that Disney could and should consider, along with a big Netflix merger. The back catalogue of films and TV shows would be a boon in the aftermath of a Netflix purchase that would surely see some competitors ending their deals to stream content on Netflix, as well providing a lot of new IPs to develop. Paramount has Mission Impossible, G.I Joe, Transformers, Terminator, How to Train Your Dragon, And Star Trek for example, while a purchase of Sony would bring Spider-Man fully under Marvel's control and add Men in Black, Jump Street, Underworld, Resident Evil, And (if Sony manages to retain it) James Bond to Disney's list of franchises to exploit on film, television, and streaming. I'd go for Paramount first, before Sony Pictures, Just Because It's got more to offer. And I'd do that ahead of A Netflix deal, Since having Netflix in-hand would make the "threat Level" to other studios far more obvious. Which in turn means the Netflix and Sony deals would need to be either simultaneous or in quick succession, so nobody else steps in to gobble up Sony first instead. Disney has had some remarkable Success at the box office lately, and the coming years are shaping up to continue that trend, but ultimately they need their own streaming service for their large library of content, And they need to solve their ESPN problem before it grows Worse. Netflix provides the answers to those problems, and opens new doors for Disney as well. All of their content in one place, A global streaming sports option, A subscriber base of nearly 100 million, and the chance to introduce advertising options into that already valuable equation. If Disney isn't going to sell or trade ESPN, Then Netflix is the right call, and the sooner they make it the better. How A Game-Changing Disney-Netflix Merger Would Rescue ESPN In 2017 Disney Should Buy Netflix, And Maybe Twitter Too - Netflix, Inc. (NASDAQ:NFLX) | Seeking Alpha Disney Infinity Video Game | Disney.com Official Site - Australia